Just Friends
by callmebethanyyy
Summary: Amy goes to talk to Ty after he drops Kerry-Anne off back at Briar Ridge. Set in 1x09


Amy's bedroom lit up from the lights of Ty's truck returning from Briar Ridge, it had been a good hour and a half since he drove his "friend" Kerry-Anne home. Amy knew that she and Ty were just friends themselves, but couldn't understand why she was feeling so jealous at the fact Ty had gone off with her. She couldn't stop replaying the moment in her head when she had got out the car and kissed him, Ty reassured her that he didn't reciprocate the feelings, but Amy couldn't convince herself that he didn't. She watched as Ty walked over to the barn and went inside, she knew she had to speak to him, but didn't want to come across as needy, or clingy. She decided to get changed and go and see him.

* * *

Ty had just got back into the loft; he was feeling incredibly guilty about everything that had happened. He knew that he and Amy were just friends, but there was definitely a connection between them, one that he had not felt with anyone before. Seeing Kerry-Anne again had really messed with his head. It had bought back all the feelings and thoughts about when he was younger, and how he used to be. He felt like he had changed, and a lot of that was because of Amy. He was really appreciative of Marion taking a chance on him and bringing him here, because he would have ended up God knows where if he had carried on the way he was going. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 10pm, he decided that he should get ready and go to sleep seeing as he was up early in the morning. He started to get undressed, but turned round when he heard footsteps at his door, he saw Amy stood there, looking upset and also blushing slightly since she had just walked in on him changing.

"Hey, what are you doing over here?" He asked, while doing his jeans back up.

"Erm, I- erm." Amy stuttered, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Ty could sense she felt a bit awkward, so walked over to his bed and got a hoody and put it on, "Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah… I mean… Yeah, I was just wondering how you were?" She replied, taking the heat off of her.

Ty sighed and sat down, "I'm not going to lie, but I'm not doing great to be honest."

"What? Why? Was it not nice seeing your girlfriend again?" She asked, bitterly.

Ty chuckled, "Amy, I've told you, she's not my girlfriend! I mean, we hung out a bit at the group home, but like I said, nothing actually happened."

Amy smiled, realising that she probably sounded like a jealous little girl at this point, "Okay." She replied quietly. Ty moved over on the bed and patted the side of him, telling her to come and sit walked cautiously over to the bed and sat down next to him, she kicked her boots off and crossed her legs and sat so she was facing him, who was mirroring her position at the top of the bed, "So how come you're not doing too good?" she asked curiously.

He sighed, "Well, just her coming back here, bought back memories of the past. And well, its just not something that I want to remember."

"You can always talk to me you know. Now I don't know much about it, but it might be easier for you to get some stuff of your chest. I mean, you have seen me in worse states, and helped me through some hard times, so I think its time I repay the favour." She said sincerely.

Ty smiled, for the first time in his life, someone was allowing him to be himself and giving him the opportunity to talk about feelings. Finally, he felt like he was in a place where he could trust someone. He knew he wasn't quite ready to talk about all of his past life just yet, but he knew that he could trust Amy with anything he told her, but he still hadn't come to terms with the past himself yet, and still wasn't ready to talk about it. He looked at her, "Thank you, and you do not know how much that means to me. I mean, I don't think I have ever had anyone be there for me. And I do trust you, I mean, I really do. But I don't think I can open up about everything yet, it is still raw and I am still extremely angry about everything that happened to me during my childhood. It's just, I thought I had put it all behind me, and coming here was a fresh start," he explained.

"But… her turning back up here has messed you up a bit?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I've been here for almost a year, and everything is going great! I mean, coming here has changed my life, for the better. But, just seeing her and even being around her, has just bought back all the feelings of loneliness, all of the memories and all of the anger I felt towards, well, everything." He replied.

"I get you, I do. Like, I know I haven't gone through half of the things that you must have gone through, but Ty. You're not alone anymore." She sympathised.

"Thank you, and I know that. It is hard being reminded of everything that happened, and the reasons why I was there. I mean, she was going on as if that I was still the same person, trying to convince me to ruin the Stanton's and run off with her! I was shocked that she would suggest it, considering she knows I'm on probation _and_ the fact that last time I seen her, I ended up in a locked unit – which lead me to coming here. I couldn't imagine being that kid again," he sighed.

Amy reached out and held his arm, "Well, anyone who knows you, properly, and not just as a 'delinquent on probation' will know that you are not that same lad anymore. I mean, my mom wouldn't have taken a chance on you, if she didn't believe in you!" she exclaimed, "I mean she took on Scott – you know Scott, the local vet, well, she took him on all those years ago, when he was around the same age as you and everyone has witnessed him turn his life around, so why not you? I mean, I have witnessed a great change in you, and I even think my grandpa has!" Amy laughed.

"Wow, to be honest, Jack is amazing. I mean, when I first got here, I thought I would be kicked out within a week, or I would leave because of how annoying I found him," Ty smirked, "Within like the first hour of me being here, he warned me."

"Warned you? Warned you about what?" Amy asked curiously.

"Let me see, oh it was 'Here is the deal with them. You stay ten feet away from them at all times and I will remove any part of you that crosses that line'. Well, its safe to say that I didn't listen." He said with a wicked grin.

"Yeah, well. He is just very protective, but I guess he realised that you're not all that bad after all." She teased.

"Not all that bad ey?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up." She said, blushing slightly. They looked into each others eyes, for which felt like an eternity. Amy glanced at the clock on his bedside and saw that it was just after eleven, she shook her head, "I better go… if grandpa knew I was up here at this time, I think he would kill both of us!" She exclaimed.

"I thought you said he realised that im not that bad after all," Ty joked, "But no, I understand. And I would like to keep every limb I have attached to my body, so yeah, you better go."

Amy laughed and put her boots on, she stood up and walked closer to Ty, "Just remember, I am always here for you. You're doing great." She said, giving him a hug.

"Thanks Amy, I do appreciate it. One day, I will tell you my story, I promise." He replied, letting go.

"Alright, good night Ty." She said, walking towards the door.

"Night." He replied.

* * *

Amy walked down the stairs of the loft, grinning like an idiot, she felt happier that she had gone and talked to him, she felt like they were getting closer. Who knew what could happen in the future. Amy had been so wrapped up in her thoughts, she hadn't seen Lou walk out of the barn behind her, "Amy, what are you doing over here?" she asked.

"I could say the same about you," Amy replied.

Lou caught up to her, and saw that she was smiling, "Ah, you been 'talking' to Ty have you?"

"Yeah, we were just talking about things. This whole Kerry-Anne thing has messed with his head a bit, and he just needed someone to talk to." Amy explained.

Lou raised an eyebrow, "Hmm… is there anything going on between you two? I can't help but notice that things are changing," Lou asked.

"No Lou, we are just friends." She replied.

"Just friends you say?" she said suggestively.

Amy laughed and shook her head, "Yes Lou, just friends." She replied, opening the door to the house and going inside.

The end.


End file.
